Genin Days-ujian laknat
by sukijan
Summary: Naruto dkk didaftarkan paksa oleh Kakashi kedalam ujian tertulis internasional. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka menghadapi ujian? /"s-sensei... sebenarnya kami akan ujian apa?"/ "Bahasa inggris."/ "UAPAAAH!"/OOC, gaje, garing renyes renyes/ fanfic apalah daya


**#####**

 **.**

 **(Genin Days) - Ujian laknat**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (saya)**

 **Based from : Temen saya yang selalu mengeluh tentang ujian. Dia stress karena ga bisa bahasa inggris.**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, typo, tidak baku, campur aduk, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"APAA?! UJIAN LAGI?"

Pagi ini—ralat, siang ini (kakashi selalu telat) team 7 dikejutkan oleh pengumuman dari Kakashi-sensei. Guru bermasker itu baru saja mendaftarkan ketiga muridnya dalam Ujian tertulis tingkat Internasional. Kegiatan membosankan yang sangat-sangat memeras otak. Tentu saja hal ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasalnya mereka bertiga baru saja selesai menghadapi tragedi ujian chuunin hasil modus Orochimaru. Belum lagi, mereka masih trauma dengan ujian psikologis dari Ibiki Morino.

"Sensei! aku tidak mau melakukan ujian lagi! otakku sudah tidak kuaaat!" teriak Naruto mengacak-acak rambut.

"Benar! lagipula soal kemarin juga tidak ada yang jelas!" timpal Sakura.

''Tidak jelas dan tidak ada jawabannya" Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan murid-muridnya. Ia sudah menduga kalau mereka bakal menolak. Ah, tapi kan bukan guru namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukan murid.

"Hmmm begitu ya. Yah, sepertinya nasib kalian memang sedang sial." ketiga murid kakashi itu mengernyit.

"Sedang sial?"

"Yah, peraturannya mengatakan, jika sudah terdaftar tapi tidak jadi ikut akan dikembalikan ke academy." jawab kakashi bohong.

"AP-APAAA?! PERATURAN MACAM APA ITU?!" teriak mereka kaget. Kakashi hanya terkekeh,

"Makannya ikut saja."

Haaah... ketiga ninja itu sweatdrop lalu mengiyakan perintah sensei nya. Mereka berangkat menuju Desa Suna, tempat ujian tersebut diselenggarakan. Sesampainya disana, Kakashi memberikan sebuah buku tebal kepada ketiga muridnya.

"Sensei, ini apa?" tanya Naruto membolak-balikan halaman buku tersebut. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura menganga melihat sampulnya.

"Kamus. Bacalah, kalian punya waktu 15 menit sebelum ujian dimulai."

"S-sensei...ini kan..." Sakura membaca isi buku itu dengan ragu. "Sebenarnya kami ini akan ujian apa?"

"Bahasa inggris."

"UAPAAH?!

Ketiga genin itu shock. Seumur-umur mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, dan sekarang malah diikutkan ujian bahasa inggris. Kapan belajarnya?

( **a/n : ini mereka di konoha tapi ceritanya make** )

"S-sensei! kau mau menggagalkan kami?!" teriak Sakura protes walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa berbahasa inggris, karena sering membaca novel romance bahasa asing. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua rekan timnya? tidak menjamin bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hn. sebenarnya aku bisa sedikit berbahasa inggris." kata Sasuke sambil menghafalkan kata-kata dalam kamus. Naruto dan Sakura mengerjap. "Eh? yang benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia teringat dulu, sebelum tragedi Uchiha terjadi, Itachi pernah mengajarkannya bahasa Inggris. Walaupun cuma nama warna, angka, dan buah.

 _'This is apple, apple is apel!'_

 _'apple!'_

 _'Bahasa inggrisnya hitam apa, Sasuke?'_

 _'Blaaack!'_

 _'Yes! Right! good job!'_

Setidaknya sudah lumayan,kan? ditambah lagi, ia pernah beberapa kali menonton film barat seperti; Ninja in black, Ninja turtle, Ninja panda, Ninja in paris dan Despicable ninja. (ingat! Sasuke punya TV!)

"Euhh..sebenarnya aku juga bisa sedikit sih..." kata Sakura malu-malu. Spontan, mereka berdua menoleh ke Naruto.

"Jangan berharap padaku..." ucapnya frustasi, ia hanya tau arti dari ' _yes_ ' dan ' _no_ '. Mereka bertiga menunduk lesu. Sasuke menghela napas,

"Ya sudahlah, toh kita bisa kerja sama."

"Ehm, ujiannya individu.."

Hilang sudah nyawa mereka bertiga. Kakashi cengar-cengir lalu mengantar ketiga muridnya yang sudah pucat itu menuju kelas ujian.

"Nah, ini kelas kalian! Selamat ujian!"

 **BLAM**

Pintu ditutup, mereka segera menduduki kursi ujian masing-masing. Tempat duduk mereka acak, namun masih jarak dekat. Sakura dan Naruto bersebelahan, sedangkan Sasuke dibelakang Sakura pas. Dari pintu, seorang wanita berambut putih masuk membawa tumpukan soal.

"Good morning class! Welcome to the International English Exams! My name is Anna, You can call me Mis Anna. So, today we are going to blablabla"

Mis Anna sibuk nyerocos didepan kelas. Sakura menyimak dengan serius, Naruto bengong sedangkan Sasuke keringat dingin, satu-satunya kalimat yang dia ngerti hanyalah _'good morning'._

"Nah, sekarang saya akan membagikan soal, jangan dibuka dulu sebelum ada perintah." Miss Anna membagikan map berisi soal kepada seluruh peserta, setelah itu kembali kedepan kelas.

Ia melirik jam dinding sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Okay, Time starts...NOW!"

Seluruh peserta membuka soal. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto menelan ludah.

Soal nomor satu...

 **1\. I can smell with my...(hidung)**

Sakura : nose

Naruto : hidung

Sasuke : nos *kurang huruf 'e'*

 **2\. "Selamat pagi" dalam bahasa Inggris adalah...**

Sakura : good morning

Naruto : gut morning *nyontek sakura salah dikit*

Sasuke : good morning *tersenyum bangga*

 **3\. We have two...(mata)**

Sakura : eyes

Naruto : mata *dikirain yang dikurung itu jawaban*

Sasuke : ice *nulis dengan yakin*

 **4\. What is the combination color of rainbow?**

Sakura : red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, indigo *mantep*

Naruto : *frustasi* rainbow

Sasuke : red, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown, white, black,,, *semua warna disebutin*

 **5\. What is ''spider'' in Indonesia?**

Sakura : Laba-laba

Naruto :*nulis dengan yakin* spidol

Sasuke : laba-laba

 **6\. Arti dari kata ''Yes'' dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah...**

Sakura : ya

Naruto : YA! *pertama kali bener*

Sasuke : tidak *ngelindur*

 **7\. ''Anggur'' dalam bahasa Inggris adalah...**

Sakura : grape

Naruto : enggyur *setau dia di bahasa inggris 'A' dibaca 'E'*

Sasuke : grabe *salah eja*

 **8\. What is ''blanket'' in Indonesia?**

Sakura : selimut

Naruto : lengket *ngaco*

Sasuke : *jambak rambut* papan tulis

 **9\. What is "pineapple" in Indonesia?**

Sakura : *mikir* semangka

Naruto : apel *asal nebak*

Sasuke : Nanas

 **10\. *gambar jagung* What is this?**

Sakura : corn

Naruto : jeygung *masih mengira huruf 'A' dibaca 'E'*

Sasuke : zea mays *ini malah bahasa latin*

 **11\. Warna "Coklat" dalam bahasa inggris adalah...**

Sakura : chocolate *akibat terlalu pintar*

Naruto : coyklet *masih dengan pemahaman yang sama*

Sasuke : brown

 **12\. Choose one and make a great sentences!**

 **a. I c. Want e. Sun g. You**

 **b. Pink d. Bread f. Tooth**

 _"Astagah ini disuruh ngapain?!"_ Batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura : The sun is warm and bright. You like pink flower. I want to eat bread. My tooth is hurt.

Naruto : I want tooth bread bread bread you pink sun

Sasuke : I pink want bread sun tooth you

 **++++TIME SKIP++++**

Sudah Satu jam waktu berlalu, akhirnya ujian itu selesai juga. Semua peserta mengumpulkan jawaban mereka. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto masih tepar meja masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul,

"Errr... kalian baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ketiga genin itu masih terlalu stress untuk ngapa-ngapain.

"Hahaha...setidaknya kalian sudah berusaha..." Kakashi ketawa pahit. "Kalian bisa lihat score di mading depan." lanjutnya sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke yang langsung ditepis. Setelah itu Kakashi kembali menghilang.

"Haah...ini melelahkan...ayo, kita harus pergi." keluh Sakura beranjak menuju mading. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menghela napas lalu mengikuti dibelakang. Di depan mading banyak sekali peserta yang sedang melihat score. Mereka harus berdesak-desakan untuk mencari nama. Naruto segera menyelip di kerumunan dan mencari nama team nya.

"Hmmm..."

"Kau sudah temukan belum?!" teriak Sakura dari jauh.

"Sebentar!"

 **~SCORE UJIAN~**

 **Sukijan :** 100 (lulus)

 **Sukirman :** 90 (lulus)

 **Supriman :** 40 (tidak lulus)

 **Supiyem :** 77 (lulus)

 **Suparno :** 65 (lulus)

 **Suharjo :** 78 (lulus)

 **Sarimi :** 35 (tidak lulus)

 **Indomi :** 89 (lulus)

 **Sasuke :** 80 (lulus)

 **Sakura :** 98 (lulus)

 **Naruto :** 75 (lulus)

"AHH!" Naruto membelalak kaget. Ia tak percaya bahwa mereka bertiga lulus. Naruto segera berlari keluar dari kerumunan dan kembali menuju kedua rekan teamnya.

"KITA LULUS!"

"UAPAAH?!"

"YEEEYYY!"

Mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Sakura menangis haru, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke cengar-cengir. Tiba-tiba saja mereka besar kepala.

 **(a/n : Sesaat, mari kita bayangkan Naruto dkk pake sungalasses dan berjalan slowmotion ala gengster di red carpet.)**

Setelah itu mereka menuju pintu keluar, masih dengan kepala yang besar (tolong dibayangkan kepala mereka benar-benar membesar). Baru saja mau pulang, tiba-tiba langkah mereka dihentikan oleh teriakan Kakashi,

"HEI! MAU KEMANA KALIAN?! MASIH ADA 3 BABAK LAGI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **Lah gajelas. yasudah. maafkeun garing renyes renyes**

 **ntah bersambung ntah tidak ini. saya tatau**


End file.
